There are many forms of signals which have been heretofore provided on bicycles and such signals are usually constructed in a manner so as to render the bicycle or a person riding the bicycle more visible. Particularly, many different forms of signals have been provided for use on bicycles at night and many of these night time signals are of the light reflective type whereby a portion of the light rays of the headlights of an oncoming vehicle may be reflected back toward the driver of the vehicle in order to identify the presence of the bicycle upon which the signal is mounted. Various forms of light reflective signals have been utilized. Some signals are stationarily mounted on the associated bicycle and other light reflective signals are movably mounted on the associated bicycle in one way or another. Of course, the movable light reflective signal members are more desirable in that they are capable of reflecting light incident thereon from different directions.
While some types of movable signal members are driven by the drive sprocket of a bicycle and other movable warning signals are driven from a portion of a rotary wheel of the associated bicycle, those movable signal members which are driven by an associated wheel of the bicycle are generally thought to be more desirable inasmuch as drive sprocket driven rotary signal members can interfere with normal propulsion of the associated bicycle through the drive sprocket thereof.
Examples of various forms of bicycle mounted signal members including rotary signal members driven from wheel portions of the associated bicycle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,099,243, 3,478,713, 3,982,771, 4,038,935 and 4,046,098.